Fight against Zalgo
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: It had been 1000 years since he came into power, and in those 1000 year a group of people have been fighting against him. But today a hero is born, a certain faceless man. Rated M for swearing,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a new story. I thought of this whilst I was a school and decided " You know what, this would make a good story" and here I am. This will be about Creepypastas but not in the way you think. My OC will be featured in this but with a few changes. He will now have a human body with a hook, his hair is light brown, his eye colour is green and he uses a katana as his weapon. Before I go I wanted to thank Angel999FTW for helping me make my stories more understandable and yes this chapter has been edited. Anyway on with chapter one- The Birth of a Hero.**

 **Chapter 1- Birth of a Hero**

It started out as a myth. The story of a faceless man who would one day defeat the evil Lord Zalgo, ruthless ruler of the underworld. That child was born the day he was predicted to have been but Zalgo's minions were slowly approaching. However they were being held back by two CreepyPastas, Jeff The Killer and Skull exe were fighting them. Skull wielded his Katana whilst Jeff used his knifes. They were fighting against their former friends The Rake, Smile Dog, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack and The Tails Doll. Suddenly they heard some deep mechanical laughing and saw in the distance a certain blue hedgehog running at full speed towards them. He appeared next to Jeff The Killer and said " Tails Doll, this ends now". He prepared to fight and along with Skull and Jeff, they fought against the now evil CreepyPastas, driving them back and allowing the child to be taken to safety. As soon as the child was safe his father said "

I'm going to help Jeff and Skull". The boy's Mother nodded and said

"Be careful"

and kissed his forehead. The father was none other then Herobrine, former ruler of the Nether, or as it's otherwise known as, Hell. His Mother was the famous Jane The Killer and she was exhausted from giving birth to the child. Herobrine pulled out his Diamond sword and prepared for a fight. He teleported out and fought alongside the three people. They fought for long and hard, both of them at a stalemate. The four began toget tired and were slowly being overpowered until eventually they were left defeated. Herobrine got up and said

" You will not take my son".

Sonic exe said to Jeff

" We will teleport you and Skull away and protect you whilst you run away with the child". " Guard him with your life and train him, he is our only hope".

Sonic exe looked at Herobrine and nodded and together they used their remaining strength to teleport Skull and Jeff to Jane. They soon collapsed and the minions of Zalgo captured them. Laughing Jack said

" Lord Zalgo will be most pleased we captured the leader's of the resistance".

The five minions carried the two unconcious CreepyPastas to Hell.

Meanwhile in the Resistance's lair. Skull, Jeff, Jane and the child entered the lair of the resistance and were met with the worried faces of Pinkamena and Ben Drowned. Ben said

" Where is Herobrine and Sonic exe"?.

Skull looked down and said

" T-T-They sacrificed themselves so we could get away". " I tried to object but they didn't listen".

Ben looked down and said

" Take Jane and the boy to Sally". " She will know what to do".

They nodded and carried Jane, who was weak from her ordeal, over to Depressed Sally". Sally saw Jane's condition and looked shocked. She said

" Where is Herobrine and Sonic exe"?.

Skull once again looked down and said the same thing he said to Ben and Pinkamena. She looked even more shocked and said

" We must save her then, the child too".

They rushed her to the hospital unit and set Jane and the child on a bed. Soon Sally and Mario exe were trying to save Jane. After a few hours Sally came out looking more depressed then usual. Skull and James waited anxiously for the news and she said

" She didn't make it".

Jeff looked up in anger and was about to attack when Freddy Fazbear came in and grabbed him, shaking his head and saying

" Jane did her duty, our main concern should be the child".

Jeff calmed down and nodded and said

" Did the child survive"?.

Sally looked a little better and said

" Yes he did"." Jane named him with her dying breath". " His name is Slenderman".

Skull thought for a second before saying

" I have the perfect mentor for him". " Jeff should do it".

Jeff eyes widened and he said

" No, absolutely not. Knowing me I'll fuck something up and he'll be captured".

Skull shook his head and said

" No you won't Jeff. You were a great mentor for the other CreepyPastas so why any different for this one"?.

Jeff sighed and said

" Because he is the one who is destined to save us all. I might take him away from the path he's destined to be on".

Sally remembered something else

" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, before Jane died she asked me to tell you Jeff that you'll be his mentor".

Jeff immediately said

" No"

and started walking away.

That was a grave mistake because Skull got angry and transformed into his .exe form. He teleported in front of Jeff and said in a demonic voice

" YOU WOULD DISOBEY OUR LEADER'S WIFE"?. " YOU WOULD LET ALL THE FRIENDS WE LOST DIE IN VAIN"?.

Jeff knew he crossed the line and said

" Fine I'll teach the damn kid. But if he turns evil the it's your fault".

Skull calmed down and said

" There, now what do we do about Zalgo in the meantime"?.

Freddy thought about this for a moment before saying

" Simple, we disband for the time being, and when the time is right, when Slenderman is of age, that is when we will strike".

Everyone agreed and Jeff took the child and went into hiding, as did the rest of the Resistance.

Meanwhile in Zalgo's lair:

The five minions appeared with Herobrine and Sonic exe. Zalgo watched them bring the two unconcious beings into his castle and thought

" Good, the leader is ours, now the child will never live up to his destiny".

Tails Doll appeared behind Zalgo and said

" Lord Zalgo, we have captured the two leaders of the resistance, Herobrine and Sonic exe".

Zalgo smiled and said

" Good, very good. Let's see what his kid has to bring. I will be ready for him". Tails Doll teleported away and left Zalgo to his thoughts.

 **I hope you enjoyed this revised first chapter. If you did make sure to leave a review and tell me so. This is my first attempt at a CreepyPasta story so please leave feedback telling me if I did alright or not. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and today I am here with another chapter of Fight against Zalgo. Can anybody give me a better name for this because it's based off a Hero Myth I had to write in Ancient history and I have no clue what to call it. I forgot to mention one thing, when Skull is in his .exe form he is like my OC in Zalgo's Disease. Also Angel999FTW, would you like an OC in this story as, like your ones in Zalgo's Disease but this time a Creepypasta against or working for Zalgo? Anyways in with chapter two- The Slenderman Cometh**

 **Chapter 2- The Slenderman Cometh**

It has been eighteen years since the Resistance broke up an the only word that Jeff and Slenderman got was from Skull. He said that almost all the other members had been captured, save Ben Drowned, Pinkamena, Freddy Fazbear and Skull. The young boy, now a young man was strangely dressed. He wore a suit with a tie, which to Jeff was an unusual choice of store. Nevertheless Jeff continued to train the boy until one day something horrible happened, Skull came into their base with blood all over him and said

" They are coming, Tails Doll, Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack". " I managed to escape with my life but they are following me".

Jeff looked at Slenderman and said

" Well I guess it's time to test your combat abilities in battle".

Slenderman nodded and walked outside, encountering the three minions of Zalgo. He prepared for a fight against the three corrupted CreepyPastas. He alone with Jeff and Skull prepared for it. Skull focused his energy and transformed into his .exe form but was still weak from the encounter beforehand. As always the three waited for their opponents to come to them when they heard demonic laughing. They looked surprised to see Sonic exe speeding towards them but surprise quickly gave way to worry as he stood next to their enemies. That is when they all heard another laugh but this time not from Sonic exe, this time it was from Slenderman and he summoned the CreepyPastas he had saved throughout his life. Masky, Hoody and Ticci Toby appeared and also prepared to fight. Slender used his powers to possess Masky and used his voice to say

" You will not harm my friends or my mentor". " I will not allow it ". " Stop this madness at once".

This caused the beings possessed by Zalgo to begin laughing and Sonic exe said

" We will not stop until your head is on a pike and all the CreepyPastas are under the control of Lord Zalgo".

This made Jeff laugh and he said

" That will never happen. Some CreepyPastas are too powerful to be taken over. Like Ben or myself for example". " Plus our allies are far too strong. Like the SCP's, I wouldn't mess with 173 or 87". " And how about Freddy Fazbear and his gang hmm, how do you propose you stop them"?.

Sonic exe smiled evilly and said

" The SCP's are no longer a threat. 173, 87 and 106 are the only three remaining. And as for Freddy Fazbear... Well let's just say his gang is now a bunch of parts".

Jeff looked shocked and looked towards Skull, who looked confused as well. Slenderman knew how Powerful their allies are and knew they were lying to get them angry and said in Masky's voice

" Bullshit Sonic exe, you are not as strong as you think you are and you're certainly not capable of taking out Freddy or the SCP's".

As if to prove his point the SCP's appeared and as did Freddy Fazbear and his crew. Jeff smiled his evil smile and said

" So what are you going to do now Sonic exe? Gonna run or fight?.

Freddy looked towards them as his eyes turned black , leaving nothing but a white pinprick in the centre of his eye and said

" You will not do anything against us today, tomorrow or any other day. We will come back, We always do".

The SCP's stared at them with angry looks as 173 said

" You will not kill us. You cannot kill the unkillable".

Skull smiled and said

" It seems you are outnumbered pawns of Zalgo. What are you going to do now?".

Laughing Jack started laughing his iconic evil laugh and said

" It's pretty simple really. We summon more of Lord Zalgo's forces".

As if they were listening the whole time an army of corrupted souls appeared behind the four Zalgofied minions and prepared to fight. The two sides drew their weapons and began to fight. Zalgo's minions were losing quickly because of how powerful the Fazbear crew and the SCP's were. Together they slowly drove the army back but it came with a cost. One of the minions had snuck up behind Jeff and stabbed him in the back five times. Jeff screamed in pain and fell. Both Slender and Skull heard his cry and ran over to him. The battle was quickly won and the last few minions retreated back into hell.

They all surrounded Jeff with Slender and Skull by his side. He said in a pained voice

"I should have seen that coming. Now it's time for me to go to sleep".

Slender freezed up on anger and used Masky to say

"No, you WILL NOT DIE". I have been you apprentice for too long for you to die on me now".

Jeff smiled a weak grin and said

" You have forgotten the first lesson I taught to you young Slender. Never get attached to people".

Slender/Masky smiled remembering their first lesson. Skull came up to his old friend and said

" Goodbye old friend. I'll see you in hell".

Jeff let out a weak laugh before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Slender slowly got up and said in a voice full of rage

" YOU WILL REGRET THIS ZALGO. I WILL FIND YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS".

Skull put his hand on Slender's shoulder and said in a sad voice

" I will become your mentor and I will complete your training. You cannot go after Zalgo yet because you are not ready".

Slender was blinded by anger and almost lashed out at Skull when he said that. Skull stood his ground

" Calm down Slender, this cannot be reversed until you defeat Lord Zalgo" he said in a calm and cool voice. Slender was still angry but held himself back, this allowing everyone to calm down and return to hiding. Before they could they heard laughing and the animatronics all looked in surprise as they saw Balloon Boy but he was different. He had a bow tie above his two buttons and a massive amount of teeth and what seemed like another face on his stomach.

" Was it me?" He said in an evil and demonic voice that sounded frightfully like their Balloon Boy.

" What the hell are you"? Freddy asked in horror at the way it looked. The Nightmare Balloon Boy laughed the same laugh their Balloon Boy did but deeper and much lower pitched, it almost sounded like Freddy's laugh. Suddenly more demonic versions of the animatronics appeared, one for Freddy, who had mini Freddy heads all over his body, fingers with sharp tips on them and rows upon rows of Teeth. The one for Bonnie had a terrifying face and once again a lot of Teeth and an extremely damaged face, not as bad as Springtrap but still pretty bad. The next of the bunch was Chica whom they thought was the most terrifying, she had three rows of teeth and only one eye open, her cupcake had it's eyes open like it was staring at all of them at once. It had teeth like all the others and looked ready to kill. The final "Nightmare" animatronic was Foxy, he had even sharper teeth and blood red eyes, he had a long outstretched tongue and was in even worse condition then Foxy was, his hook was like a real one with an extremely sharp tip. Freddy walked up to the nightmare

" What the hell are you" Freddy said in a voice that demanded an answer. The thing laughed evilly

" Can't you tell Freddy? I AM YOU" it said in a glitchy voice box that made it sound like a more deformed version of the phantoms. Freddy's eyes turned black with nothing but white pinpricks in the middle. Soon the others did as well

" I don't know who you are, but I can say that we are undefeatable as one" Golden Freddy said with no hints of bluffing in his voice. The Nightmare Freddy laughed the same laugh Freddy did only it was heavily distorted and sounded like a demon laughing.

" You are weak Golden Freddy! The further you are away from the Pizzaria the weaker you get". Golden Freddy's face remained the same and his eyes went pure black with red spots in the middle

" Hahaha you fool, I am still as powerful as I am in the Pizzaria. I am also powerful enough to summon my other friends". Golden Freddy said in a voice full of rage and anger. He concerntrated and shouted in anger as two figures appeared beside him. Both Foxy and Chica looked shocked as they saw the shapes looked like them

" Golden Freddy lad, what be these things"? Foxy asked in his iconic pirate accent. Golden Freddy could't reply because he needed all his concerntration in order to revive his two long lost friends. Even Springtrap was confused as to what he was doing

" Don't ask me what he is doing. I don't even know. But we should protect him". The others nodded their heads and walked in front of Golden Freddy and prepared to fight. Golden Freddy screamed in pain as the summoning was completed. The two figures got up slowly

" I told ye I would be returning didn't I lad". Said the Golden Foxy. " I never thought I'd see you three again, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy" the Golden Chica said. Golden Freddy got up slowly and walked over to his two friends

" Welcome back my old friends, it is good to see you. Also please refer to me as Golden Freddy for now as the title of Freddy belongs to another now". The Chica and Foxy nodded and Springtrap walked over in shock

" F-F-Foxy and C-C-Chica, you're back. But how, your suits and parts were melted down". The two animatronics smiled

" Golden Freddy be a powerful being lad" Golden Foxy said. Springtrap smiled in happiness and joined his friends

" Finally I can call myself Golden Bonnie once again. Finally I can desert the name Springtrap and join my friends once again" the newly named Golden Bonnie said in a voice filled with happiness. They heard laughter from the Nightmare Bonnie

" All this happiness makes me sick, let's attack guys". The Nightmare Chica shook her head

" We are outnumbered by twenty to one Bonnie, we cannot afford to attack yet". The Nightmare Foxy nodded in agreement and they all teleported away. The SCP's looked towards their appointed leaders 173,106 and 87, they nodded their heads and the entire SCP group teleported away. 173 looked towards the other beings there

" We will go back to our home, I suggest the Fazbear crew do the same before anything bad happens to it". Freddy nodded towards it and it teleported away. Freddy turned towards Skull and Slender

" Skull finish his training, he is our only hope. Slender please listen to him, he is correct in saying that you are not ready to fight Zalgo yet". Slender nodded and walked back into his and Jeff's hideout. Freddy nodded towards his gang and they teleported away. Skull sighed and thought to himself

" This is going to be a challenge. Jeff we need you more then ever now".

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fight against Zalgo. If you did make sure to leave a review telling me so because it really helps motivate me. If you want check out my other stories. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
